gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler St. Patrick
Stephen Tyler St. Patrick, better known as Tyler, is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years, also known alternately as The NYADA Years. Tyler is a freshman, coming from a high school in Montana. He will originally be a roommate for India Wilson and Evan Marx after the two start a search for someone to live with them in their large penthouse apartment. He will become quick friends with both India Wilson and Evan Marx, who both also fall for him, starting a rivalry. Tyler makes his debut in the summer special, New York Summer . Tyler is portrayed by Brant Daughtery, who plays Noel Khan on Pretty Little Liars. He was created by JamesonOTP. Background Tyler is an all-American high school boy from Montana with a simple, mid-Western charm. He was a member of the Montana Maestros and he made it to Nationals the past three years, falling short of showcase the first year and making it into the showcase the next two years. They, however, didn't make the top three and lost to New Directions. He is working at Books 'N Beans with Camryn Monahan during New York Summer, where he makes his first appearance. Biography New York Summer Tyler is first seen in the summer break special, New York Summer, as an employee at Books 'N Beans, where he first meets Lana Addison, offering her a drink. He makes her a drink and upon returning, Lana asks him for help picking out a book, but Camryn Monahan volunteers instead, partially due to her attraction to Lana and partially due to Tyler's dyslexia, protecting him from his secret possibly being revealed to their boss, Mr. Garson. After Lana leaves, Tyler asks Camryn if she likes Lana and in response Camryn performs Who's That Girl, dragging him along on her performance. The NYADA Years Season One Tyler is first seen in The Fame after meeting up with his new friends and Camryn at NYADA. He joins in as the former New Directions members along with Camryn, India Wilson, and Johanna Whitt perform Fame. Meanwhile, Tyler can be seen bringing in two boxes of pizza at Jaxon and Lana's apartment, and watches Fame with the rest. Later on, Tyler decides to approach Lana out of the NYADA Round Room, where he asks her about Evan Marx, discovering him the other day and how he never had a boyfriend before. When Lana tells him that he has a reputation as a heartbreaker, or he just didn't find the right guy, Lana decides to help him connect with Evan, Tyler is seen very excited, thanking her for the help, and is persuaded to be a new roommate in Evan and India's apartment. When he goes there, he was very nervous, and as Evan and India both opened the door, he was quickly welcomed inside. At Supernova's, Tyler and Jaxon are seen together conversing about Lana and Camryn's relationship, and Tyler understands how hard it is to be in a long distance relationship when it comes to Jaxon's sudden loneliness. When Tyler is flattered after Jaxon compliments his looks and his eyes, Tyler almost moves in for a kiss - to which Jaxon rejected. Tyler felt completely ashamed, but almost felt confident that he could have a chance. He wants a boyfriend, someone like Jaxon or Evan, and he feels very vulnerable or a tingly feeling whenever he thinks about it, an attraction according to Jaxon, who tells Tyler that if he likes Evan, he should pursue him. Meanwhile, they both perform Back In Time '' with Lana, Johanna, and Camryn. In Parenthood, Tyler is seen completely struck on Evan at the Round Room, where Evan performs a solo, ''No Love Allowed, and Tyler admits that he likes him, his voice, and his attractive looks, but doesn't want to go too fast and fall for him so easily. Tyler felt himself attracted to him while he performed, and urging to stand up and approach him, but sat back down when everyone saw him. Tyler was the first one to give a standing ovation after his performance ended. Personality Tyler is often the shy type, he only really has one friend, Camryn, and he isn't as social as he should be. Most of his traits, sometimes, can relate to Evan, who were/are both very anxious to find true love. Tyler, on the other hand, is a very kindhearted person. Appearance Sexuality Tyler is bisexual, but he mostly pulls towards guys, as he never exactly had a boyfriend before, he wants to experience it. Relationships Songs Off-Screen Songs Songs that Tyler has been said to have performed, but wasn't featured in an episode. #'Russian Roulette' by Rihanna (NYADA Audition Song) (As mentioned in Fame) The NYADA Years Season 1 Solos #'Drowned World (Substitute For Love) '''by ''Madonna ''(Secrets) #'I Can Do Better''' by Avril Lavigne (Runaway) Duets #'Last First Kiss' by One Direction ''(with Evan Marx) (Take Me Home) #'They Don't Know About Us''' by One Direction ''(with Evan Marx) (Adventures In Babysitting) #'If You Asked Me To''' by Celine Dion (with Evan Marx) (If These Walls Could Talk) Solos In A Group Number #'Fame' by Irene Cara (with Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison, Evan Marx, Miles Larson, India Wilson, Hallie Grace, Nicole Martin, and Johanna Whitt) (Fame) #'If Walls Could Talk' by Celine Dion (with Hallie Grace, Lana Addison, Natasha Leonard, Camryn Monahan, and Evan Marx) (If These Walls Could Talk) Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:The NYADA Years Character Category:NYADA Students